


To Live For

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [60]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Role Reversal, Shyness, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: But what if Yeonjun was the shy one?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 235





	To Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the delay in posting, I work full time now plus my inspiration has been kind of low recently. I hope to get it back soon!
> 
> This fulfils a request of Yeonbin role reversals, but other than that it's more of a snapshot fic, not that much plot. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'll try to keep posting as often as possible, but I don't have a formal schedule so don't expect any sort of organisation lol, I am a very chaotic person. I'll try to get a new chapter of Crossroads up soon, as well as a new Taegyu oneshot, and all of my requests, but I appreciate your patience! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

“Right here is fine,” Yeonjun said softly, sitting up and making sure he had his phone in his pocket. Soobin rolled to a stop next to the curb and put the car in park, twisting in his seat to smile gently at the elder. He looked exquisite in the moonlight, features highlighted and eyes almost glowing. There was never a moment where Soobin didn’t think he was the most beautiful person on the planet. “Text me when you’re inside?” he requested. Yeonjun glanced at him, blushing deeply as he nodded.

Soobin smiled again, and leaned over the console a little. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, not caring how hopeful he sounded. Eight months of going on dates and his eagerness to see the boy had never once faded. He liked to think it was a sign they were meant to be together. Others just told him it was a college romance that would sour after graduation. Soobin wished to prove those people wrong.

Yeonjun nodded twice, always so shy, and Soobin couldn’t help himself from glancing down at the elder’s parted lips. Yeonjun never initiated their kisses, but Soobin knew he liked them, so he took it upon himself to provide the boy with as many kisses as he could spare. He captured those pouty lips with his own and Yeonjun visibly relaxed, shoulders falling and lips moving easily with Soobin’s.

They kissed until they couldn’t anymore, Yeonjun pulling away, ducking his head. “I don’t want to go,” he whispered. Soobin’s face fell and he bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to keep Yeonjun from going back home. He knew his home life wasn’t great—a homophobic father and an absent mother—and if it was up to him he’d yank his boyfriend out of that house and move him in with him but. It was too soon, and Yeonjun’s father was the only source of financial support Yeonjun had, and Soobin didn’t want to compromise that.

He reached out and stroked Yeonjun’s cheek, swallowing his sadness so he could be strong for the elder. “You’re spending the weekend with me, remember? It’s all arranged and Beomgyu-ah is your cover,” he reminded. Yeonjun sighed, nodding and turning away, opening the car door. Soobin frowned as he watched him get out and start the walk back towards his house down the street.

It always hurt Soobin to see how much Yeonjun’s mood changed when their date nights came to an end. He was so much happier when he was with Soobin in his apartment, and Soobin wished so badly that Yeonjun’s father would let him move out on his own and become his own person. Yeonjun was a year older than Soobin but he had been sheltered so much that more times than not it was Soobin who offered him alternate perspectives.

As he drove home, he worried like he always did. He wasn’t sure where things were going to go from here, but he knew that he was never going to leave Yeonjun’s side as long as the elder would have him. He had fallen hard early on, and he was in so deep now he couldn’t imagine life without the other. Yeonjun took a lot longer to warm up to him, fiercely shy and scared, Soobin spent the better part of a year breaking down the boy’s walls, peeling back the layers, learning who he really was.

And who he really was a ridiculously sweet, passionate, and kind boy that just needed someone to show him that he was important too. He was always pretty quiet, not feeling the need to speak often, but Soobin could appreciate someone like that. He communicated better with gestures, actions, physical reassurances. Words were confusing and easy to mess up, and Soobin preferred not having to figure out the right way to say something. If he expressed his intent with a handful of words and a lot of gestures, the message got across better, at least for them.

Their dynamic was unique, not something that Soobin would ever claim to understand fully. He didn’t overthink, he just went with what happened naturally, and that worked for the both of them. There were the obvious obstacles, but Soobin didn’t worry. They could overcome them in time.

When he got home he tossed his shoes on the rack and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He pulled out his phone and saw Yeonjun’s text. He replied with a bunch of hearts before locking his phone and drinking his water. After that, he went through his night-time routine and was asleep within the hour.

Friday night was game night at Soobin’s. His four best friends (including Yeonjun) came over with snacks and drinks and they either played games or watched movies or gossiped all night. It was refreshing, the social interaction, and Soobin looked forward to it every week. Yeonjun wasn’t always allowed to spend the night—despite being an entire twenty years old—but this weekend was an exception, so Soobin was extra excited.

He made sure to get all of his hyung’s favourite snacks, and when he left to go pick him up he swung by their favourite coffee shop and got him his favourite drink. He liked spoiling his boyfriend, sue him. He liked spoiling everyone in his life.

He parked five houses down like usual and sent Yeonjun a text letting him know he had arrived. Yeonjun gave it a ‘thumbs up’ and Soobin smiled, relaxing in his seat as he waited. He hummed along to the Bluetooth and it didn’t take long before he saw Yeonjun’s figure appear. From the distance, Soobin could only see his shape and the bright blue of his sweater. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his head was lowered as it always was.

He unlocked the passenger side door when the elder approached, and Yeonjun opened it and slid inside. “Hi, baby,” Soobin greeted immediately. Yeonjun’s cheeks flushed and he shot Soobin a small smile as he put his bag between his feet and buckled up. When the door was closed and Yeonjun was securely buckled, Soobin put the car into drive. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, laying his hand palm-up over the console.

Yeonjun took it quickly, lacing their fingers together and holding tight. “I’ll sleep better tonight,” he replied softly. Soobin chuckled, running his thumb over Yeonjun’s knuckles as he drove. Yeonjun smiled a little, looking over at Soobin serenely. Soobin sent him a wink, which made the elder giggle, music to Soobin’s ears. “Everything okay at home?” he asked, knowing it was always a risk to ask. It was riskier to not ask though, because otherwise Yeonjun wouldn’t talk about it. As much as Soobin would love for the boy to voluntarily confide him in, he still needed a push, a reminder that he _could_ speak freely around Soobin.

The elder sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “It’s not gotten worse, if that’s what you mean,” he replied. Soobin frown sympathetically, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “Whenever you’re allowed to, you’re moving in with me, okay?” he said. Yeonjun looked over at him, cheeks red, but smiling. “I love you,” he whispered. Now it was Soobin’s turn to blush. He pulled into his parking spot in front of his apartment and turned to face Yeonjun properly. “I love you too, hyung,” he whispered back.

Yeonjun smiled, leaning in a little before stopping. Soobin hummed happily, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Yeonjun’s. They kissed briefly and then both got out, going up and into Soobin’s apartment. Hueningkai, Soobin’s rowdy roommate, was in class still, so the couple had the place to themselves. They walked in and Yeonjun immediately relaxed, exhaling audibly and turning to smile openly at Soobin. Soobin returned it, toeing his shoes off and hanging his jacket.

The elder took off his shoes too, and then went up to Soobin, wrapping him up in a hug. Soobin bit back a coo as he hugged the boy back, closing his eyes and holding him tightly. Yeonjun pressed his body against Soobin’s, hearts beating in tandem, and Soobin felt the tender moment seep into his bones.

They parted eventually, and Soobin gave Yeonjun a gentle nudge. “Go relax, I’ll make us some lunch,” he said. Yeonjun smiled and nodded, hesitating, before leaning in and kissing Soobin’s cheek. It was rapid, but so adorable it made Soobin blush. Yeonjun—face red, too—left the kitchen and went to the living room.

Soobin smiled to himself as he went about making their lunch. He heated up some rice and kimchi, made two bowls, and brought them to the living room. He handed one to Yeonjun, who thanked him, and the two ate together. Yeonjun, for as slender as he was, ate a _lot_. Soobin always wondered where it went, and Yeonjun himself claimed he had no idea, but he wasn’t going to question it.

“I think food is the singular reason the human race keeps finding the will to live on,” he said after his last bite. Soobin laughed, picking up their bowls and dropping them in the sink. “I thought sex was the only reason humans keep finding the will to live on,” he replied cheekily. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. “You would think that,” he shot back. Soobin stuck his tongue out as he returned. As soon as he sat down, Yeonjun moved closer, cuddling into his side. Soobin threw an arm over his waist, and Yeonjun rested his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“I think after graduation I’ll be able to move out,” he murmured. Soobin raised his brows, surprised. He didn’t think it could happen so soon. “Did your dad say something?” he asked. Yeonjun sighed, curling further into Soobin’s body. “Just mentioned how it was getting close to time for me to experience the real world. I just don’t know if he’s going to force me to live somewhere he chooses,” he explained.

Soobin could only nod and kiss Yeonjun’s forehead, since there wasn’t much else he could do at the moment. “I hope he doesn’t,” is all he could think to say. Yeonjun exhaled, nuzzling Soobin’s neck for a moment before returning to his original position.

They cuddled and watched anime together until Yeonjun got sleepy and decided to take a nap before everyone came over. Soobin laid with him until he fell asleep, but once he was unconscious, he left the bedroom to do some cleaning and homework. He could’ve done those things when Yeonjun was awake, but Soobin thought that was a disastrous misuse of his time.

He scheduled the food to arrive later that evening, confirmed with his friends that they were still coming over, and then finished up his essay. By the time he finished everything, an hour had passed, and he was supposed to wake up his boyfriend.

Only, when he walked into his room, he saw the boy resting to peacefully it seemed a crime to disturb him. His face was relaxed, dark hair fanned around his head, lips in their signature pout as soft puffs of breath left them. Soobin’s heart clenched and he knelt, running his fingers over the boy’s cheek before giving it a kiss. He didn’t stir, and Soobin really didn’t want to wake him up, but the elder had requested to be woken after an hour.

Soobin gently ran his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair to coax him into the world of the living, and it only took a few minutes—and a couple whispers in his ear—for the boy to wake. His eyes scrunched up first, before fluttering open, blinking rapidly. Soobin smiled as they made eye contact, and Yeonjun closed his eyes again, turning his face into the pillow.

“Five more minutes,” he moaned, muffled by the fabric. Soobin chuckled, kissing the back of Yeonjun’s neck. “You can keep sleeping, baby, the others won’t mind,” he whispered. Yeonjun peeked an eye out, and Soobin smiled, stroking his hair more. “Sleep some more, hyung, I’ll wake you before it’s too late,” he promised.

Yeonjun blinked, before rolling onto his back. His hands wrapped around Soobin’s arm and he pulled him a little closer. “Would you hate me if I asked if we could invite the boys over tomorrow instead?” he whispered. Soobin’s eyebrows raised as he adjusted to sit on the bed next to the elder. “Even Hyuka?” he asked.

Yeonjun blushed. “Would he be able to crash at Taehyun’s?” he replied. Soobin nodded, heart starting to beat a little faster as he started figuring out what the older was trying to do. Said older bit his lip, before sitting up to whisper in Soobin’s ear. “Kinda want you to show me what you think the human race craves most,” he breathed.

Soobin’s blood ran hot and he blushed, sliding his hand to rest on Yeonjun’s waist. “Does that mean you want me to cook for you?” he teased. Yeonjun giggled and shook his head, pulling Soobin closer. “Maybe later,” he replied. Soobin hummed, before flipping them both and wasting no time lifting Yeonjun onto his lap.

This was one of the only times that the normally shy boy shed all his inhibitions and took control. And Soobin really did live for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about expanding this into a chaptered fic, but not anytime soon lol, I have way too much on my plate at the moment.


End file.
